Ever lasting love Or Is It?
by RavenMichaelis
Summary: Tamaki's TWIN sister has returned to Japan in order to see how her brother is doing. After being sent to England for 12 years Tamaki doesn't remember her and claims that their father said she died a long time ago. What can possibly happen in this probably epic fail of a fanfic OCxHosts twincest for Hitachiin Twin moments and Suoh twins, Rated M to do what i want DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Returning Home

Ever Lasting Love... Or is it?

Ouran Story

Chapter 1- Returning Home

Sitting in a black Ferrari, driving, was me. Raven Suoh. Tamaki Suoh's sister, correction TWIN sister. Shocking right? I was coming back from a 12 year long trip from England. Father, Chairman of Ouran Private Academy a school for the rich, sent me on that trip because he didn't want anything or anyone to know about me. Lucky for me, I made money by myself and saved enough to come back to Japan and get a house. Love can be shown through the cruelest ways such as father sending me away. I still love father even though he put me through hell.

I managed to get into Ouran though scholarship, yes I learned stuff in England because I was **POOR****!** I just wanted to march into Ouran and rub it in my fathers face that I came back. I was more curious about my twin, Tamaki and how he has become. Did he hate me like dad does? Did he want nothing to do with me? His own twin. Or did he even remember me?

I parked outside of Ouran and got out of my car. "Wow." I gasped in amazed at the size of the school. "It's huge!" I walked through the large gate, made of gold. Not literally but would it surprise you? Thought not. Anyway walking through those gates was the worst thing I've done. All around me were screaming girls in puffy yellow dresses. "Oh god the horror!" I mumbled out as I walked into the school.

The place held students out and about as I wondered up the stairs and through the halls. How many hallways does this place have?! I sighed and leaned against a door, before sliding down and sitting on the ground. How big is this place? I mean really. I decided to take a rest here for a little while until I heard voices coming down the hallway. I looked up seeing a group walk down the hallway. It was a group of 6 gorgeous guys and a cross dressing girl. The one that stood out the most was a boy who had the same eyes as me and the same blonde hair. Not taking a chance of making a fool of myself I stood up and approached the group.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Tamaki Suoh." I asked the group. They stared at me as the blonde approached me. "And what can I do for you, princess?" He asked me pulling out a red rose and getting all up in my face. My face blanked and I stepped back. Yup this is defiantly my brother. An exact replica of dad's personality. "Ah! Let me introduce myself, since you don't remember me obviously." I said bowing towards my twin. "I'm Raven Suoh, your twin sister." Tamiki's friends held a look of shock except for the two black haired people who had neutral expressions.

"Twin?" asked two auburn haired twins with golden eyes. "Boss, you never told us you had a twin!" "I don't remember having a twin sister..." Tamaki replied trailing off at the end. "Naturally, our _**father**_ sent me to England 12 years ago. He hoped he'd be rid of me by doing so." "Hey hey! Raven-chan!" chimed a boy with blonde hair. "How did you get back here?" "Well unlike Tamaki, I had to work hard in order to get back to Japan." I replied and the boy said "Ooooh."

Tamaki was oddly quiet. You'd think he'd be more excited. "I remember my father saying that I had a sister, but she died along time ago." Tamaki said in thought. I frowned at this. Father wants to kill me off, eh? Tch fine I see how you want to play old man. "Is that so?" I growled out before smiling brightly. "Haha, well this is rather interesting!" I laughed before bowing toward the group. "Thanks, sorry can't spend much time but I have to be leaving." I turned and went back the way I came, waving at the group over my shoulder. "See ya later boys!"

I walked out to the grounds in the thought "Father..." I mumbled out. I walked past the students and smirked as I hoped over the door to my car and started it. Although I knew that the group decided to follow me out because I heard them rushing after me. I started my car and waited a few minutes cause I was checking my phone for any new messages and also checking the paper for my new address of where I was to be living. It was an actual house located near the school but still far off. "Wait!" I heard the voice of my brother yell at me. I smirked and sped off down the street.

Driving down a street that was lined with apartments, duplexes, and houses I was searching for mine. Mine was the most biggest looking one here. I searched up and down both streets before stopping. I looked at the house, it was a three story house with a big front yard but not too big. It had a porch and a chimney poking out at the top. One thing was for sure. It was gonna be hell to decorate for Halloween and Christmas. I laughed silently at my statement and pulled into the driveway that was curved so you could pull in, park in front of the door and when you're ready to leave, you could drive the same way your car was parked. Of course there was a garage to park into but most of the time i would park the car outside. I turned my car off and parked it, getting out and looking at my new home. How beautiful! Nice green grass and everything! Can't wait to see the inside. I walked up the porch and pulled out the key I got from the Land Lady and unlocked the door before pushing it open. Inside was as gorgeous as it was gonna get. It held the many boxes I had imported over that were stacked on the stairs, in the hall, and in different rooms. I smiled and began to whistle. "Fang! Akira! Tiger!" I called out hearing the sounds of running claws hitting the floor with barking and meowing coming closer to me. I closed the door as I was almost trampled by my Siberian Husky and Neapolitan Mastiff. My black and gray striped house cat meowed and nudged my hand. I giggled and pet Tiger with my right and Fang with my left. "Hi guys! Ready to unpack?" I asked as I got up. Fang and Akira barked in agreement and Tiger rubbed up on my legs. "Then lets get started!" I cheered pumping my fist in the air. I ran up stairs to locate my room with my dogs and cat running behind me.


	2. Settling in

Ever Lasting Love... Or is it?

Ouran Story

Chapter 2- Settling in

After several hours of unpacking and playing with my pets outside in the gigantic backyard, I was out shopping for food. I've decided to take a break for going through many boxes and placing them in the right rooms. I browsed through many isles at the market grabbing random things such as toiletries and kitchen things. I was browsing down the frozen goods isle when I bumped into someone. I bowed deeply and apologized. "I am so sorry!" "Suoh-san?" I looked up seeing that it was the girl from the group that was my brother. "Ah hello, miss." I said standing straight again. "I take it you're shopping as well?" She nodded. "Yeah. Oh! I don't think we got to properly introduce ourselves at the school. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The girl host said extending her hand, holding her basket with another. I smiled and extended mine. "Hello Fujioka-san, I'm Raven Suoh. Tamaki's dead sister!" I said happily joking at the end. Haruhi laughed at my joke and I joined in. "So what are you shopping for, Fujioka-san?" I asked as we stopped our laughing. "Please call me Haruhi-chan!" She said smiling. "Okay! Then call me Raven-chan!" She nodded and responded to my earlier question. "I'm shopping for dinner. You?" "Haha you could say I am doing the same! I'm filling my new home with food and stuff." I responded.

Unlike Haruhi, who had a basket filled with some meat and vegetables, I had a shopping cart filled with soap, shampoo, food, dog food, cat food, dog toys, cat toys etc. "I gotta buy some stuff for the house." We walked down the frozen food isle and picked up random things. "So you live around here then?" She asked as we headed for the check out area. "Yeah, a few blocks down actually." "So do I!" "That's great!" Haruhi finished check out and I began mine. "Maybe we're neighbors." wondered Haruhi. "Perhaps we are." I paid for everything and walked out with Haruhi pushing the shopping cart to my car. "Do you want a ride back, Haruhi-chan?" I asked as I opened the trunk and stored everything with Haruhi's help. "Sure, if it's not to much trouble." "Oh not at all! Just point me in the right direction!" I hoped over the door and landed in the drivers seat as Haruhi opened the passengers side and got it. We buckled up and I sped out of the parking lot, Haruhi laughing along the way. I'm not sure if it was out of joy for the speed or fear but she had a smile on her face.

At home I walked in with half of the things I bought and placed them in the kitchen. "You sure you need all this Dog food and Cat food?" asked Haruhi as she walked in carrying the 2 bags of dog food and 3 small bags of cat food with a few bags of food. "Haruhi-chan! You should've let me grab the pet food." I immediately rushed to her side and took the bags of pet food and placed them on the kitchen table. You might be wandering what Haruhi is doing here, right? Well she insisted on coming with me to help me settle in, I could not refuse because she insisted. We found out we live down the street from her apartment. "It's alright, besides we're finished now, aren't we?" I nodded. "Thanks Haruhi-chan!" I opened the dog food and cat food and immediately felt the house shake from the running. "No problem, Raven-chan. AH!" Haruhi fell backwards from Fang accidentally hitting her leg. I rushed forward and grabbed Haruhi before she tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, Haruhi-chan!" I exclaimed pulling her back up. "My dogs get excited when it's feeding time." "It's alright, Raven-chan. Understandable." said Haruhi. "Fang! Watch where you're going next time will you!" Fang looked at me, barked and went back to eating. "Well then!" Haruhi laughed saying, "Oh wow. Do you need help unpacking?" She asked. "Are you sure Haruhi-chan? Don't you need to cook dinner for your father?" She told me her story of her mother dieing and living with her father who had became a transvestite. "Ah, your right. Hey I know! Why don't you come over for dinner." she asked. "Are you sure that's alright, Haruhi-chan? Your dad won't mind?" She shook her head. "Nah he wont mind." "Well... Alright." I finally gave in and grabbed the keys heading toward the doors. "Let's go then!" Haruhi nodded and we left the house.

Dinner was on the stove and Haruhi and I were watching TV in the living room. "Hey Haruhi when does your father get back anyway?" I asked keeping my eyes on the TV. She shrugged and said. "Sometime soon, if we're lucky." I nodded and we waited a little longer and finished preparing dinner.

A few hours later dinner was ready and we were finally joined by Haruhi's Father. "So young lady, how do you know my daughter?" Ryoji, although his name while on the job is Ranka, asked drinking his tea. I smiled and said, "Ah, well you see I'm a sister to one of her friends at school. We just met recently at the super market and it sort of clicked" I said before looking at Haruhi with a smile. "Right, Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi smile and nodded. "That's right." "Oh, and who's sister are you?" asked Ryoji. I blinked surprised, "You mean it's not obvious?" Ryoji blink confused before laughing. "Nope!" I fell backwards and laughed nervously. "Well guess intro's are in order for me." I sat back up and bowed. "I'm Raven Suoh, twin sister of Tamaki Suoh." "Ooh you related to the pest!" Ryoji said with a laugh. "You seem nothing like him though." "Well I was never really around to see what he's become." I said sadly.

"Our father sent me away just a few months after our mother left our father or vice versa if you will. I spent 12 years alone in England. He dumped me on the streets having me believed that I was going to see my mother. I never got to see her nor my father again after that, instead I spent 12 years in my own house that my father let me live in." I looked up and seen Haruhi-chan's and Ryoji's saddened expressions with tears over flowing both, but Ryoji's was a bit over dramatic. "Oh! You poor dear!" exclaimed Ryoji who hugged me. I felt like my eyes were gonna pop out from how tight Ryoji was holding me. I tried pushing him away so I could breath. Haruhi pushed her father off saying that he was killing me, which was true. I coughed and fell backwards. "Someone... call the hospital, I think he...broke my rib!" I joked as I gasped for air. Haruhi and her father laughed at my pain.

Several Minutes later dinner was finished and the dishes were washed, I was preparing to go home. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Haruhi asked joining me at the door. "Yeah I still got somethings to do at home, but if you want I'll give you a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked tying my shoes and standing up. "Sure!" said Haruhi opening the door. I waved walking past her. "Thanks for everything Haruhi-chan!" I said and made my way home.

Upon getting home I realized there was something sitting on my porch. I picked it up seeing it was properly addressed to me but I was surprised at who sent it. I seen it was from... Tamaki? What? How did he know where I lived? I sighed and unlocked the door going inside. I locked the door back and stopped when I heard talking inside the house. "Oh you're such a good doggie!" I immediately ran into the living room. I gasped seeing Tamaki sitting on my couch petting fang. "How did you get in here?!" I asked in shock. Tamaki turned around looking at me with a smile. "Ah! You're home!" exclaimed Tamaki as he glomped me. "What are you doing here?!" I asked trying to pull him off of me. "Well since you're here I thought we could get to know each other!" replied Tamaki still squeezing the life out of me. "Why would you be interested? You don't really care do you?" I growled as I managed to pry him off and stand on my feet. "But I want to know my twin!" Tamaki said dramatically. "I've got a twin and it's exciting! You're not like those shady twins are you?" I sighed in annoyance, this was going to be a long night.


	3. First Day of School

Ever Lasting Love... Or is it?

Chapter 3-First day of school.

After a few hours of my brother talking nonstop about **EVERYTHING**, I finally manage to convince him to go home seeing as it was a school night. I sighed and plopped down on the couch as Tiger jumped up on my back and began kneading it with his claws out. "Aaah..." I mumbled into the couch. You know having a cat claw at your back is very relaxing. Like a massage if you would wanna think of it that way. I looked towards the clock seeing it was one in the morning, you're sooo kidding me right? "Alright Tiger let's go to bed." I said picking up my kitty and made my way upstairs. Walking into my black walled and blood red floored room I sighed as I felt safe. This is my room, my sanctuary, my haven even. My dogs have already placed themselves on my king sized bed and were snoring contently. "Sure don't leave room for me!" I mumbled and placed Tiger on the bed as I stripped down to my underwear and put on an oversized black t-shirt. Brushing my teeth and and all that jazz I ran to my bad and plopped down on my king sized bed. Weaving myself through my animals I snuggled into the blankets and let sleep take over.

The next morning, I woke up to something poking my cheek and a growling from the dogs. Swatting the thing away I turned over and pulled the pillow out from under my head and placed it on top of it. I heard a bark followed by a growl as there was pressure being put on the bed followed by more poking to my side. Snapping my eyes open and immediately sitting up I kicked whoever was on the bed off. A loud thud was sounded throughout the room as a cry of pain came out. Looking over at the side of the bed I immediately wanted to scream. "How the hell did you get back in?!" I screamed toward my twin brother. "Through the," Tamaki got back up to his feet and smiled at me. "Front door!" I face palmed myself in annoyance. I thought I tripled locked the door? "Well why are you here?" I asked massaging my temple to sooth the headache that was coming on. "To get you up for school of course!" he replied. I groaned and got up, ignoring the words coming out of my twin's mouth. Heading towards the closet I got out the school uniform. The girls uniform... I stared at this ugly yellowed puffy dress in disgust and disbelief. They expect me to wear this? I think not. I went to my bookshelf and got out my sewing kit and scissors. Time to fix this nightmare. I snipped and sewed until the outfit was to my standards.

The outfit was now a yellow pleated skirt with a black tube top with a yellow vest over it. Not my best colors but hey it looked better than it was earlier. I held it up to have a complete overview of the outfit, not bad if I do say so myself except the yellow is ugly as hell. I looked over my shoulder to see Tamaki petting Tiger as he looked around my room. I sighed and headed toward the bathroom catching his attention. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked getting up and skipped over. I rolled my eyes and slid into the bathroom. "To change! Just stay th-" "Can I come?!" he asked excitedly, interrupting me. "NO!" I yelled shutting the door and locking it before he could come inside. I had a quick shower before changing into my new and improved school uniform and brushed my teeth. Checking myself in the mirror I nodded at how the uniformed look nice on my. I left the bathroom and nearly jumped when I seen Tamaki was still there. He looked at me with wide eyes and shrieked like a girl. "What are you wearing?!" yelled Tamaki. "My uniform. You think I am gonna walk out in that trash!" I defended pointing toward the rest of the uniforms. "I'd think you'd look cute in them!" he whined. I rolled my eyes "Well that's just to damn bad!" I hissed. "If you think that's cute, then you obviously have no taste in clothes. Besides it makes me look like I have a big ass cause it poofs so much..." mumbling the last part I walked past him and dug through my drawers finding my thigh high black stockings before shuffling over to my bed and put them on. "You are not going out dressed like that!" screeched Tamaki. "Oh so you're going to make me?" I challenged as I headed downstairs. I grabbed my Pokemon shoulder bag and my keys, waiting for Tamaki to get down here and quit bitching about my outfit. I slipped on my black combat boots. "Raven! I will not allow you to leave this house dressed like that!" bitched Tamaki. "It's unladylike!" "Unladylike my ass!" I yelled as grabbing Tamaki's collar and throwing him out the door so I could lock it. Bitch Bitch this, Bitch Bitch that, I thought I would never make it to my car. "Now go change!" ordered Tamaki. I politely flipped him off and got in the car. I put my bag in the back before starting the car. "Hey!" yelled Tamaki. "Look...Brother, I dress how I want, when I want, and however I want. So you can either quit bitching and get in or you can wait here and eat my dust." Tamaki stood there and pouted for a few minutes before getting in the car. "That's what I thought." I smiled in victory before ripping down the road with a screaming Tamaki, whom was also pleading for his life.

Pulling the car to a screeching stop in the parking lot, I landed perfectly in a parking spot. I turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition before looking at Tamaki. I laughed at his face, he looked like he seen a ghost and his hair was a mess. Jumping out of the car I grabbed my bag and left Tamaki there as I headed into school. "Hey! Wait!" yelled Tamaki who jumped out of the car but fell flat on the ground. I giggled when I heard the fall and ignored him when I walked into the courtyard. I could feel the angry stares from the girls and googly eyes from the boys, some of them whistled too. Just as I was about to enter the school my twin came up to my panting and grabbed my shoulder. "H-Hold on.." panted Tamaki who looked like he was about to die. "Yes?" I answered shrugging his hand off and walked into the school building. "Where are your classes?" he asked falling into step with me. "I am in class 2A, same as you." He smiled brightly and grabbed my hand. "That's great!" he exclaimed dragging me towards the classroom.

Tamaki pushed me in a seat next to him and told me to stay here until class began as he babble something about a little club he ran. I rolled my eyes and nodded like I was really listening. I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me?" came a snooty voice. "You're in my seat." I looked over and glared at the girl who glared back at me. "Keep your shirt on. I'll move if it keeps you from throwing a hissy fit!" I growled. "He was getting annoying anyway." I got up and left the room as the girl began to stomp her feet and said something but I left long before she said it. I was chilling out in the hall staring out the window. "Raven? You okay?" asked Tamaki who came out in the hall. "Of course." I replied putting my hands behind my head. "Why?" "Well you sort of blew up at the young lady." "Does it look like I care, bro?" I pushed off the wall and walked down the hallway. "No,no not really." he mumbled following me. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked turning a corner to get away from him. No need to get pissed before class. "Not really." he mumbled again. "Come on, Raven! Class is about to start you need to go make some new friends!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me back towards the classroom. "I don't want to make any friends with these losers." I mumbled trudging behind him. He dragged me inside and waved his arms around like an idiot. I slapped my hand to my forehead and growled in embarrassment. "Kyoya!" called Tamaki. "Kyoya!" He practically bounced up to Kyoya and began talking to him, much to my relief and Kyoya's dismay. I gladly moved towards the back of the class and casually leaned on the wall, smirking at the girl who threw a major hissy fit. She gave me a glare that she thought would kill me but I just waved at her like the _sweet innocent _girl that I was. Note the sarcasm. I seen Tamaki wave towards me to come over but I simply ignored him. No need to get enemies on the first day, tomorrow yes I will have as many as I need.

I shook my head as a no and he left me alone but not before flashing me a sad smile, trying to send me into a guilt trip. Not happening. I stayed there until the teacher walked in. He gave me a strange look and told me to come in front of the class. I casually walked past the rows of students and stood in front of everyone, who began to mumble about the way my uniform looked. Did they just notice? I rolled my eyes and leaned against the old school blackboard. "Would you introduce yourself?" asked the teacher. I stared blankly at the class thinking if I wanted to give my real name or to give a fake name. A smirk spread across my face as I looked to my brother. "Raven. Raven Suoh." I replied to the class and looked at the empty seat at the back of the class. I walked to the back and sat down placing my feet on my desk and leaning back in my chair. I looked around the class with an intimidating aura emitting from me, I seen my brother who looked like he wanted to scream and teach me how to act like a proper lady. I gave out a silent laugh and pulled out my PSP and plugged the ear buds in my ear before watching a movie, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. My favorite movie of all time.

Lucky for me I zoned out until lunch time watching movies. I probably would of skipped lunch if my damn brother didn't come and poke me until I pushed him away with my hand, but he continued. But sadly that didn't work, I was now sitting in the cafeteria line with Tamaki holding my arm and pointing out the food he'd think that would be good for me. People were whispering again and pointed at us as Tamaki finally picked out my lunch. Sadly. He got me a freaking salad with light dressing and tea. Before I could even utter out my protest to the world he already pulled me to a table and sat me down placing the food in front of me. It was the Host club table, where everyone could see us and all the girls could hate me. None of the girls could sit at their table apparently and to have ME sit there was a sin against a god, even though most of them know I am related to Tamaki. I was sitting across from my brother who was sitting next to Haruhi who was next to Honey-senpai who was next to Mori-senpai. I however was trapped between the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru and on Kaoru's left was Kyoya. Yeah, aren't rounded tables fun? They all had fancy lunches, except Haruhi-chan who had a bento on her like I did, and if I would've been able to speak about it to my twin I would've told him I already have my lunch. Speaking of lunch, I glared down at my salad with all the hate in the world before shoving it away. I am not eating that rabbit food. "What's wrong, Raven-chan?" asked Hunni-senpai. "Why aren't you eating?" "Because I'm not a rabbit." I dug into my bag and pulled out my bento setting it gently on the table. Tamaki stared at me in shock but was amazed. "You're just like Haruhi, she's got one too!" Haruhi-chan and I stared at him with a blank look before scoffing and looking away. "It's called a bento, idiot." we mumbled together. Tamaki fell into a depressed state and went into a corner of the cafeteria. I hmped and began to eat some of the rice. "Miss Raven," came Kyoya's voice. "Why did you return to Japan." I looked up at him with a blank look with my chopsticks still in my mouth, my brother joined us immediately when he somehow heard the questioned asked. "To destroy the world." I said jokingly, though it didn't go as a joke for my brother. He gasped and rushed to my side to hug me. "My dear sister is becoming a villain." he cried. I rammed my elbow into his stomach causing him to release me. "Oh shut it you bloody idiot! I was just jokin'!" I growled and went to serious mode with Kyoya's question. "I am here simply for a "family" visit, nothing more." I replied using my fingers to do the quotation thing when I said family. "Why? Did you think I had something more in mind." I casually placed my chopsticks down and leaned on the table with my hands holding my head up. Kyoya smirked and and adjusted his glasses to where the glare from the light covered his eyes giving him a mysterious aura about him. "Surely there is something more than that, you wouldn't have just came back to visit your brother who didn't know you even _existed._" he replied putting the emphasis on existed. Oh, you are good Kyoya. I sat up straight folding my arms across my chest and a smirk plastered to my face. "Like I said world domination, revenge and all that. Do I have to repeat myself again?" I was growing tired of all this interrogation stuff. I finished eating and packed up so I could leave. I am not staying here to be interrogated. Kyoya was about to say something else when I stood up and left, not bothering to even say good bye. I left the cafeteria and wandered the school for the remainder of the lunch period.

I came across a big fancy door that seemed to be giving off a dark aura, I opened the door and peered inside. The entire room was darkened with only a few candles lit, I feel like this is some sort of torture place. I, thinking it would be alright, stepped inside and looked around the room. I knew there was someone in here, I could feel it. "Excuse me," came a voice. "What are you doing in here?" I spun around and there was a boy who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. He was wearing the schools uniform underneath a black cloak. He was very handsome in my opinion, but then again all the guys here were. "Ah, um I was just looking around." I replied feeling a little bit nervous standing in a dark room with a stranger. "I didn't mean to intrude!" "Not at all!" he said smiling at me through the darkness, "Perhaps you want to join the Black Magic Club" "Oooo, black magic!" I gushed. "Wait, there's a club for that?" The boy gave out a chuckle and nodded. "Well what is it you exactly do here?" I asked trying to get a better look at the room. "Exactly what it means." he replied. I couldn't help but giggle at his response to my stupid question, of course the title says all. Dumb ass. I wanted to face palm myself for every asking that question. I nodded and smiled at the boy. "Sure! Sounds like fun! I've always had an interest in it." He smiled and said, "Great! Oh, I'm Umehito Nekozawa." "Raven Suoh, pleasure to meet you Nekozawa-san!" He nodded and told me what we do, when the club meets and all that stuff.

I walked all the way back to class talking with Nekozawa-san and I found out he was just a grade above me. I waved good bye to Nekozawa-san and entered the classroom and took my seat ignoring my brothers most dramatic greeting. Sitting back in my seat the day continued with boring lectures, my brothers annoying antics, Kyoya's constant silence, the students stares and glares. Could the day get any more boring?


End file.
